


To See and Be Seen

by GretchenSinister



Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [10]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, background OT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Jack and Pitch have been in a relationship for some time now, without any of the other guardians knowing. Somehow, Tooth hears about it (maybe one of her fairies saw them?) and immediately jumps to conclusions, thinking that Pitch forces Jack against his will.However, when she rushes to help him, she discovers Pitch with his hands frozen to the ground while Jack has his way with him.She decides to keep watching for a bit.Just to make sure, of course.BONUS: Jack knows Tooth is there and decides to put on a show for her.EXTRA BONUS: Said show includes showing off how beautifully he can make Pitch beg."Well. Well well well well well.So, the Guardians know about this relationship; they were the ones that suggested it. Tooth doesn’t think that Pitch is raping Jack, but she does have some concerns when she doesn’t hear from Jack for a while. Pitch’s hands do get frozen to the ground. Jack does know Tooth is there, thanks to a thread of mental connection between the (current) OT7. There’s a lot of thoughts about why sending Jack to bring Pitch back is a good idea.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Series: My Top 10 OT+ Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644124
Kudos: 37
Collections: Blackice Short Fics, RotG Polyamory Fics





	To See and Be Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 3/28/2016.

They had agreed that Jack should take the initiative, since he didn’t have the extensive history with Pitch that the others did. Jack, himself, had been the first to see the merit of this idea, but the last to fully agree to it. He knew well this would have to be an extremely delicate process, and he had never courted anyone before, not seriously. And, if he approached Pitch alone, wouldn’t he have to let him make all sorts of incorrect assumptions? Jack wasn’t good at deception, and some of the things Pitch might say—Jack couldn’t imagine himself letting them stand, not when he was with the Guardians, and happily so.  
  
But Sandy and Nightlight had both spoken with Jack privately about how particularly important starting this project was for them, and after that, Jack could hardly say no.  
  
The general advice to avoid the potential pitfalls of Jack courting Pitch had been this: to see if Jack could get Pitch to pursue him. Pitch would ask far fewer questions, that way, and, perhaps, the more Pitch found himself attached to Jack, through his own volition, the more he’d be willing to be drawn back to everyone else.  
  
And so that had been the first option, and as it turned out, Pitch had pursued Jack avidly, while Jack’s reciprocation grew more true by the day. This is what Tooth’s fairies had told her, anyway. But they also admitted that they hadn’t spoken much to Jack since things had started getting more serious between him and Pitch, and Tooth hadn’t missed the fact that Jack hadn’t gathered all the Guardians together on the most recent full moon.  
  
That was…troubling. Not excessively troubling, but troubling all the same. Tooth didn’t think that Pitch would dare to be intentionally horrible to Jack, now that he had the power of the Guardians behind him, but she did worry that Jack would put up with a lot more from Pitch than he would have otherwise, because of the hope and eagerness that some of the other Guardians had shown regarding Pitch’s return. She also worried that Jack might try to help Pitch with any number of his long-standing issues, and while that would be done out of good intentions, with the state Pitch had recently been in, it wasn’t something that she felt should really fall to one person.  
  
And so Tooth followed the faint mental thread that connected her to Jack (easier to sense by far than the disused one that connected her to Pitch) to go see exactly what was going on.  
  


* * *

  
  
The thread led her into Pitch’s lair, which seemed like a bad sign. Shouldn’t Jack be out in the world right now? Wouldn’t it be healthier for Pitch if he was outside, too? She wound her way through a number of dim and twisting passages until she heard the sound of voices beyond a wall of cave pillars. She recognized Pitch’s voice as well as Jack’s, and quickly looked for a place where she might be able to observe without being observed herself. The wall of cave pillars allowed a little flickering light to show through—it looked like candlelight—and soon she could look through and see both Jack and Pitch. And see—well.  
  
“You all right there?” Jack asked, patting the lumps of ice where Pitch’s hands were frozen to the floor, forcing him to kneel. The position didn’t exactly force him to have his legs spread as wide as they were, but keeping them closed wouldn’t really be in the apparent spirit of things.  
  
“How many times do I have to tell you that you don’t have to ask?” Pitch returned. “You can do whatever you want with me.”  
  
Jack moved around Pitch and knelt before him, tilting his head up so he could look in his eyes. “I _want_ to know if you’re all right,” he said.  
  
There was a pause, and Tooth found she could imagine the expression on Pitch’s face perfectly. Eyes narrow with disbelief, the skin across his cheeks tight with tension, his mouth slightly open, soft and vulnerable. He never answered the question of if he was all right or not, even when it was clear to everyone that he wasn’t. The problem had been…the problem had been, in some small way, that because he never answered, the others had eventually thought he didn’t want to be asked.  
  
“I won’t suffer any permanent damage from the ice or the position that I’m in,” he finally said.  
  
Jack nodded, then startled slightly. He looked away from Pitch, and right toward Tooth’s hiding place. Of course. No doubt her melancholy and nostalgia had felt out of place, and he would have noticed it, so close, even if he wasn’t used to tracing out the connections between them. And this close, he’d probably have recognized her, specifically. Her heart beat faster, though she willed herself to stay calm, so Pitch wouldn’t notice her as well. What would Jack do? Would he make up an excuse to leave Pitch alone and confront her? Would he reveal everything to Pitch? But that would mean revealing that he himself was here with the blessing of the Guardians, who had joined as one again, and, oh, that would be bad, that would be very bad for all three of them here.  
  
“What is it?” Pitch asked.  
  
“Nothing,” Jack said. “Your lair makes some weird noises, you know that?”  
  
“It does its best,” Pitch deadpanned.  
  
Jack laughed at that, and instantly everything around them seemed somehow cleaner, purer. The stone floor, the stalagmites, the stalactites and columns, the darkness, the candle flame, even the ice holding Pitch’s hands, even the boogeyman spread wide for his lover, even Tooth watching the scene in secret.  
  
The tension in Pitch’s back eased, and Tooth rolled her shoulders at the pleasant chill that had rolled up her spine. Oh, Jack’s laugh. She had missed it, these past weeks. Ever since it had started affecting everyone and everything like it did, it had immediately become one of her favorite powers, out of everyone’s. It was good for him to laugh like that around Pitch.  
  
Jack bent down, tilting his head to he could kiss Pitch, slowly, deeply. Pitch strained forward, his kiss in return a desperate thing, as it well might be, Tooth thought. In centuries, who else had…the answer was no one, and she knew it. With a memory like hers there was no need for speculation. With a memory like hers, she could remember kissing Pitch herself. But they weren’t the sharpest memories, oh no. She had neglected them over the years, trying to let herself not know about the way he kissed, gentle and secret or as fierce and toothy as he could get away with. He had always kissed a little desperately, she thought.  
  
Jack was so pale against Pitch’s darkness, the contrast lovely, but hadn’t Pitch contrasted beautifully against them all? Jack glanced over at her again as he left the kiss, Pitch letting out a huff of disappointment. He moved around Pitch, tracing his fingers along Pitch’s long, slender body, and Tooth’s breath caught in her throat at what Jack was showing her. Yes, Pitch was slender, now, more than he had been before the split, but he was not _thin_ , as he had been when Jack had been made a Guardian. He was somehow doing better. Tooth tried to open the connection between her and Jack to find out more, but all she found was a rush of heat from Jack to her, his arousal setting her nerves alight. Jack grinned over at her as he took his pleasure in gently touching Pitch’s body, even as Pitch shivered and started to complain that he thought Jack had planned to fuck him.  
  
But Jack could tell without asking that Pitch wanted to be treated gently, that enjoyed being made to accept care. It was Jack’s center, allowing this, and Tooth knew without a doubt now that sending him had been the perfect idea. Anyone else, everyone else…another part of the problem had been, in another small way, assuming that Pitch would have asked for what he really wanted. But the Moon had refused his terms of Guardianship, and the Guardians were on the Moon’s side, weren’t they? So he hadn’t asked for what he really, deeply wanted, what he really enjoyed, because he was afraid he would be denied, as no one else was denied.  
  
But now there was Jack, who knew without Pitch asking. Who could talk about fear and fun going together, quite eloquently, too, as he had done in the Guardians’ discussions of the possibility of bringing Pitch back. Jack, who hadn’t ever known or thought he’d known Pitch, and so could know him now.  
  
Oh, yes, Tooth thought, watching their bodies move together, Jack would be able to bring Pitch back. Jack would be able to help them all so they didn’t drive him away again.  
  
She didn’t know how deeply Jack understood this; their connection didn’t allow such details. But he opened it as much as he could, an explanation and a gift. She felt Jack’s delicious, dark joy at fucking Pitch, and the tenderness and protectiveness that lay beneath it, the love he still felt so strongly for all the other Guardians, and his hope, his confidence that they could all be together, someday soon.  
  
Tooth settled back against the wall, letting it all flow over her, letting herself think of the future when Pitch could hear that it wasn’t just Jack who wanted him, letting herself hope. And, too, letting Jack feel just how lovely she thought they looked together. After all, it wouldn’t do to neglect the present moment, and Jack did so love being seen.  
  
Soon enough, it seemed that Pitch was reaping the benefits of Jack being seen, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> withered-rose-with-thorns said: this is amazing!


End file.
